Adelsvereinigungen
'WEB-Seiten Adelsvereinigungen' [[Code|'Code éthique de la noblesse en Europe']] 'Europa' [http://www.cilane.eu Cilane - Europäische Adelskommission] Die Europäische Adelskommission genannt Cilane oder C.I.L.A.N.E., „La Commission d'information et de liaison des associations de noblesse d'Europe“, ist eine Austausch- und Vernetzungsorganisation europäischer Adelsverbände. Sie wurde 1959 in Paris gegründet und dient zur Vernetzung der Mitglieder von und Jugendarbeit der Adelsorganisationen, ihre Geschäftssprache ist Französisch. Geschichtenach oben Die Cilane wurde am 29. April 1959 in Paris von Vertretern französischer, deutscher, österreichischer, italienischer und russischer Adelsorganisationen gegründet. 1987 erfolgte der Beitritt der Adelsverbände Belgiens, Spaniens, der Schweiz, Portugals und der Austritt Österreichs, 1990 der Beitritt Schwedens, 1996 der Beitritt Finnlands, der Niederlande und des Vatikans, 2006 der Ungarns und 2008 der Maltas. Mitgliedsverbändenach oben Belgien: Association de la Noblesse du Royaume de Belgique (ANRB) Dänemark: Dansk Adels-Forening (DAF) Deutschland: Vereinigung der Deutschen Adelsverbände (VdDA) Finnland: Maison de la Noblesse Finlandaise-Riddarhuset Frankreich: Association d' Entreaide de la Noblesse Française (ANF) Großbritannien: Commission and Association for Armigerous Families of Great Britain (AFGB) Italien: Corpo della Nobilita Italiana (CM) Malta: (aufgenommen April 2008) Niederlande: Nederlands Adelvereniging (NAV) Päpstlicher Adel: Réunion de la Noblesse Pontificale (RNP) Portugal: Associação da Nobreza Histórica Portugal (ANHP) Russland: Union de la Noblesse Russe (UNR) Schweden: Maison de la Noblesse Suédoise-Riddarhuset Schweiz: Association de Familles Suisses (AFS) Spanien: Real Asociación de Hidalgos de España (AHE) Ungarn: (aufgenommen Oktober 2006) Zum Zwecke des Erhalt der Adelskreise organisiert die Cilane Jugendaustausch sowie einmal jährlich stattfindende internationale Jugendtagungen. Außerdem pflegt die Cilane ein Verzeichnis ihrer Mitglieder, um Kontakte zu vermitteln. er von Beginn an geplante multilaterale Jugendaustausch, der anfänglich nur als bilateral zwischen Frankreich und Deutschland durchgeführt werden konnte, erweiterte sich erst mit dem Beitritt weiterer Mitgliedsverbände. So waren bis 1987 neu beigetreten die Adelsverbände Belgiens, Spaniens, der Schweiz, Portugals, während Österreich 1987 nicht mehr vertreten war und 1990 Schweden hinzukam. In den kommenden Jahren bis 1996 einschließlich traten dann die Adelskorporationen Finnlands und der Niederlande sowie der Pontifikale Adel bei. Diese waren zunächst als Beaobachter mit Vertretern bei der C. verteten, bevor sie sich zu einem Beitritt entschlossen. Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion und des Warschauer Paktes spielte die Diskussion um eine Osterweiterung der C. eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle auf den Adelskongressen. Bisher beigetreten sind Russland und Ungarn. 1990 wurde von der belgischen Delegation ein Ethischer Kodex des Europäischen Adels angeregt, der 1994 durch die C. als sogenannter "Code éthique de la noblesse en Europe" verabschiedet wurde. Er kann als das Ergebnis zahlreicher Überlegungen zur Schaffung eines aktuellen Adelsethos für das 21.Jahrhundert angesehen werden kann. In ihm wurden die geistige und moralische Dimension des Adelsauftrages, die familiären Werte und die Rolle des Adels in der Gesellschaft untersucht, definiert und als Empfehlungskatalog proklamiert. Quellen und Schrifttum: Degenfeld-Schonburg, Graf Christoph v.: Die europäische Adelskommission, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.I (1962), S.246 --- Finck v.Finckenstein, Graf Theodor: 10 Jahre Internationale Adelskommission. Bericht über die Tätigkeiten der Commission d`Information et de Liaison des Associations de Noblesse d`Europe, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.VIII, Westerbrak 1969, S.83-84 --- NN: Strukturen und Aufgaben der Europäischen Adelskommission, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXVI, Kirchbrak 1987, S.219 --- NN: Europäische Adelskommission Cilane, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXIX (1990), S.78-82, 85-86 und 100-104 --- Finck v.Finckenstein, Theodor Graf: C.ilane - Die Europäische Adelskommission (Vorstellung dieser Einrichtung, Sinn und Zweck), in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXXI, Kirchbrak 1992, S.250 --- Commission d`Information et Liaison des Associations Nobles d`Europe: Cilane, in: Nachrichtenblatt des Verbandes Der Sächsische Adel, Jg.XXII., Nr.44 vom 15.9.1994, S.24f (darin: Code éthique de la noblesse en Europe) --- Claus Dieter v.Schumann: Sitzung der europäischen Adelskommission in Norfolk am 9.September 1995, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXXV (1996), S.13 und 291 --- Claus-Dieter v.Schumann: Wesen und Wirken der Europäischen Adelskommission (mit Abdruck des vollständigen Ethischen Kodexes des europäischen Adels, in: Deutsches Adelsblatt, Jg.XXXVII (1998), S.6-10 'Länder der ehemaligen Adelsrepublik' [http://www.szlachta.ru/indexen.htm Polnisch-Litauisch-Russischer Adelsclub - Adelsvereinigung im Kaiserreich Russland legitimierten Adels] 'Belgien' [http://www.anrb-vakb.be/anrb.htm Association de la Noblesse du Royaume de Belgique (ANRB)] 25 Av. Franklin Roosevelt, B 1050 Bruxelles, Tel : (32) 2 642 25 20, Fax : (32) 2 642 25 35 'Dänemark' [http://www.adelsforeningen.dk/ Dansk Adels-Forening (DAF)] 'Deutschland' [http://www.adel-in-deutschland.de/%7C Vereinigung der Deutschen Adelsverbände] Die Vereinigung der Deutschen Adelsverbände e. V. (VdDA) ist eine Organisation des früheren deutschen Adels mit Sitz in Berlin-Charlottenburg und Geschäftsführung in Sankt Augustin bei Bonn. Sie entstand am 15. Mai 1956 als ein Zusammenschluss regionaler Adelsverbände und ist die Rechtsnachfolgerin der in Berlin seit dem 26. Februar 1874 bestehenden Deutschen Adelsgenossenschaft (DAG). Diese hatte im Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht nur ihre Geschäftsstelle in Berlin, sondern auch ihre mittel- und ostdeutschen Landesabteilungen verloren und war am 15. Mai 1956 in Hannover von einem Notvorstand aufgelöst worden. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde die DAG nicht wiederbelebt. Vielmehr waren neue Vereinigungen des historischen Adels gegründet worden, die nicht mehr zentral gelenkt, sondern landschaftlich gegliedert waren. Diese vereinigten sich am 29. April 1954 zur „Arbeitsgemeinschaft deutscher Adelsverbände“, die sich wiederum mit der früheren DAG zur „Vereinigung der Deutschen Adelsverbände“ (VdDA) zusammenschloss. Die Vereinigung erhielt von mehreren Adelsverbänden deren DAG-Akten, um die Arbeit fortführen zu können. Sie verwaltet außerdem Deposita von Familienverbänden und zahlreiche Nachlässe, darunter die „Stiftung Helmut und Liselotte Besch“. Zudem unterhält sie eine Bibliothek mit 5.000 Bänden, darunter fast alle gedruckten Familiengeschichten adliger Familien. Die von ihr herausgegebene Schriftenreihe „Aus dem Deutschen Adelsarchiv“ umfasst bisher elf Bände. Derzeitiger Präsident ist Alfred Prinz von Schönburg-Hartenstein, gewählt am 19. April 2008. Die VdDA hat 2011 23 Mitgliedsverbände, die zusammen etwa 25.000 Mitglieder zählen. Die Vereinigung der hat Verbindungs- und Koordinierungsfunktionen für die und zu den Verbänden und Ritterschaften, besonders in der Jugendarbeit, für die angegliederten Einrichtungen wie die Stiftung Deutsches Adelsarchiv das Deutsche Adelsarchiv das Hilfswerk der Deutschen Adelsverbände den Adelsrechtsausschuss. 'Rheinische Ritterschaft' Die Rheinische Ritterschaft ist eine Genossenschaft des rheinischen Adels. 150px|right Schloss Ehreshoven, derzeitiger Sitz der Rheinischen Ritterschaft 150px|right Schloss Bedburg, ehemaliger Sitz der Rheinischen Ritterschaft Entstanden ist die Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts kraft königlich preußischer Gründung am 21. Januar 1837 (Preußisches Gesetzblatt vom 13. Mai 1837 ). Es handelte sich zunächst um einen Zusammenschluss von 30 Familien des alten ritterbürtigen Uradels in der preußischen Rheinprovinz um Johann Wilhelm Freiherr von Mirbach, Heinrich Friedrich Karl Freiherr vom Stein und Christoph Freiherr von Wylich. Mit dem Zusammenschluss wurde den Mitgliedern vom preußischen König das Recht zugestanden, frei (autonom) zu testieren. In den ehemals französischen Landesteilen galten nämlich die im Code Civil vorgeschriebenen Erbregelungen fort, die eine freie letztwillige Verfügung nicht vorsahen. Eine ungeteilte Vererbung von Gütern wäre nach den Regelungen des Code Civil nicht möglich gewesen. Diese Sonderregelung für die Angehörigen der Mitgliedsfamilien hat über Artikel 216 des EGBGB Eingang in das Bürgerliche Gesetzbuch (BGB) gefunden. Der Vorstand der Genossenschaft wird aus dem Ritterhauptmann und den Ritterräten gebildet. Der Ritterhauptmann bedarf der Bestätigung durch den Landesherren. Die Genossenschaft unterhält mehrere private und öffentlich-rechtliche Stiftungen, unter anderem das Damenstift Schloss Ehreshoven; dort ist seit 1923 auch der Sitz der Genossenschaft. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste der bisherige Sitz, die Rheinische Ritterakademie auf Schloss Bedburg ebenso wie die dort von der Genossenschaft unterhaltene Höhere Schule aufgegeben werden. Bei ihrer Gründung war die Genossenschaft sehr umstritten. Unter anderem hatte Ernst Moritz Arndt eine Streitschrift Gegen die rheinischen Autonomen verfasst. Es bestand die Befürchtung, dass auf lange Sicht sämtliches landwirtschaftliche Vermögen der Provinz in den Händen der wenigen Mitgliedsfamilien landen würde, da das Vermögen bei Erbgängen jeweils ungeschmälert in eine Hand hätte gelangen können. Dies hat sich jedoch nicht bestätigt, heute sind auch Familien aufgenommen, die dem historischen, ritterbürtigen Adel des Rheinlandes nicht angehören. Gründungsfamilien sind die Grafen Loë, Fürstenberg, Spee, Eltz, Wolff-Metternich, Hoensbroech, Beissel, Schaesberg, die Freiherren Mirbach Harff, Eltz-Rübenach, Bongardt, Dorth - Warsberg, Spies von Büllesheim, von der Leyen-Geyr von Schweppenburg, Wenge, Raitz von Frentz zu Garath, Raitz von Frentz zu Schlenderhan, Raitz von Frentz zu Kellenberg, Loë, Salis-Soglio. Hinzu kamen die Prinzen Merode und Salm-Salm, die Grafen Bernstorff, Walderdorff, Droste zu Vischering, Galen, Schall-Riaucour, Westerholt, die Freiherrn Boeselager, Twickel, Elverfeldt, Stein, Wylich sowie die Herren von der Osten und von Hobe. 'Deutsche Adelsgenossenschaft' Die Deutsche Adelsgenossenschaft (D.A.G.) war die größte Vereinigung deutscher Adliger im Deutschen Reich. Sie wurde am 26. Februar 1874 von 30 grundbesitzenden Adligen aus den preußischen Provinzen Brandenburg, Pommern, (Ost-)Preußen, Sachsen und Schlesien in Berlin gegründet. Durch Allerhöchste Kabinetts-Ordre vom 7. März 1883 verlieh Kaiser Wilhelm I. der D.A.G. die Rechte einer juristischen Person. Sie sollte dem als verderblich angesehenen „Liberalismus“ der Zeit entgegenwirken und ein konservatives Gegengewicht setzen. Im Kaiserreich wurde die D.A.G. von der Staatsspitze gefördert. Nach der Novemberrevolution formierte sich die D.A.G. neu. Die Satzung vom 4. Februar 1921 lässt erstmals auch Frauen als Mitglieder zu. Gleichzeitig werden Nichtdeutsche und Juden aus rassistischen Gründen ausgegrenzt: Wer unter seinen Vorfahren im Mannesstamm einen nach 1800 geborenen Nichtarier hat oder zu mehr als einem Viertel anderer als arischer Rasse entstammt oder mit jemand verheiratet ist, bei dem dies zutrifft, kann nicht Mitglied der D.A.G. sein. In etwas anderer Fassung war schon seit 1918 ein Ariernachweis verlangt worden. Mit Art. 109 der Weimarer Reichsverfassung vom 11. August 1919 wurden die öffentlich-rechtlichen Vorrechte oder Nachteile der Geburt oder des Standes aufgehoben. Der Adel war abgeschafft. Adelstitel durften nicht mehr verliehen werden und wurden zu Namensbestandteilen. Durch Adoption oder Heirat konnten „Scheinadelige“ entstehen. Um diese zu erfassen, wurde 1923 eine eigene Abteilung geschaffen, die ab 1925 Listen mit „Scheinadeligen“ erstellte. Da die D.A.G. politisch zunehmend ins nationalsozialistische politische Lager rückte, verbot Reichswehrminister Wilhelm Groener 1929 Angehörigen und Zivilbeschäftigten der Reichswehr die Mitgliedschaft. Ab 1933 lehnte sich die D.A.G. eng an die nationalsozialistische Politik Hitlers an, so wurde etwa der Arierparagraph noch verschärft. Dadurch wurde die Gleichschaltung der Vereinigung verhindert, allerdings um den Preis weitgehender Anpassung an das Regime. Nach dem Attentat Stauffenbergs auf Adolf Hitler am 20. Juli 1944 veröffentlichte der Adelsmarschall Fürst zu Bentheim-Tecklenburg Folgendes im „Deutschen Adelsblatt“: Mit dem Deutschen Volke begrüßt die Deutsche Adelsgenossenschaft in tiefster Dankbarkeit das Mißlingen des gegen das Leben des Führers gerichteten Anschlages. Sie verabscheut zugleich dieses verruchte Verbrechen ... Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg verlor die D.A.G., die durch ihre Nähe zum Nationalsozialismus diskreditiert war, an Bedeutung. 1956 schloss sie sich mit der neu gegründeten „Arbeitsgemeinschaft deutscher Adelsverbände“ zur „Vereinigung der Deutschen Adelsverbände“ (VdDA) zusammen. Als Nachfolger der Abteilung für adelsrechtliche Fragen der D.A.G. sieht sich der 1949 gegründete Deutscher Adelsrechtsausschuß. 'Finnland' [http://www.ritarihuone.fi/ Adelsverband Finnland - Maison de la Noblesse Finlandaise-Riddarhuset] 'Frankreich' [http://anf.asso.fr/ Association d' Entreaide de la Noblesse Française (ANF)] 'Großbritannien' [[Commission and Association for Armigerous Families of Great Britain (AFGB)]] 'Italien' [[Corpo della Nobilita Italiana (CM)]] 'Litauen' [http://www./ Litauischer Adelsverband - Association of Lithuanian Nobility] 'Malta' seit April 2008 'Niederlande' [[Nederlands Adelvereniging (NAV)]] 'Österreich' 'Vereinigung katholischer Edelleute in Österreich' Die Vereinigung katholischer Edelleute in Österreich war ein Zusammenschluss österreichischer Adliger. Knapp vor dem Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges gegründet, nahm er die Arbeit aber erst 1922 auf. Der Verein wurde nach dem Anschluss Österreichs von den Nationalsozialisten verboten. Zweck war, nach den Statuten, u.a. die Pflege adliger Gesinnung sowie die Förderung der katholischen Überzeugung. Des Weiteren war eine Zielstellung die Schaffung einer Matrikel] für die bis zum Inkrafttreten des österreichischen Adelsaufhebungsgesetzes von 1919 zur Führung eines Adelstitels berechtigten Familien, sowie die Unterstützung wirtschaftlich schwächer gestellter Mitglieder. Verschiedene Versuche, einen Nachfolgeverband zu gründen, scheiterten seit 1945 durch die Anwendung dieses Gesetzes. 'Nachfolgeorganisationen' Als eine inoffizielle Nachfolgevereinigung der Vereinigung katholischer Edelleute in Österreich wurde 1954 der St. Johanns Club unter der Patronanz des Malteserordens gegründet. Dieser Club kann aber nicht als Adelsverband angesehen werden, da ihm auch nichtadlige Mitglieder angehören. 2005 gelang es einer Gruppe jüngerer Mitglieder des historischen Adels, trotz der verbotenen Verwendung von Adelstiteln schon im Antrag auf Zulassung bei der Vereinsbehörde, unter Beibehaltung fast gleichlautender Statuten einen Verein unter der Bezeichnung „Vereinigung der Edelleute in Österreich - V.E.Ö.“ bei der Bundespolizeidirektion in Wien anzumelden. Der Verein hat nach einem Vorstandsentschluss 2007 die Webseite offline gestellt. Seitdem gibt es keinen Internetauftritt der V.E.Ö. mehr. Es erfolgte auch eine parlamentarische Anfrage durch Abgeordnete der SPÖ. Die Legitimität des Vereins wurde vom Innenministerium bestätigt. Vatican Päpstlicher Adel [[Réunion de la Noblesse Pontificale (RNP)]] 'Polen' [http://www.szlachta.org.pl/ Polnischer Adelsverband - Confederation of the Polish Nobility] [http://pnaf.us/ Stiftung Polnischer Adelsgesellschaft - Polish Nobility Association Foundation] 'Portugal' [[Associação da Nobreza Histórica Portugal (ANHP)]] 'Russland' [[Union de la Noblesse Russe (UNR)]] 'Schweden' [[Maison de la Noblesse Suédoise-Riddarhuset]] 'Schweiz' [[Association de Familles Suisses (AFS)]] 'Spanien' [[Real Asociación de Hidalgos de España (AHE)]] 'Ukraine' [http://www./ Ukrainischer Adelsverband] 'Ungarn' seit Oktober 2006 'Weißrussland' [http://www.nobility.by/ Weißrussischer Adelsverband - Згуртаванне Беларускай Шляхты - Association of the Belarusian Nobility]